The disclosure relates to a relay server system that performs communication with each of a terminal apparatus and a communication apparatus.
There is a system including a host computer and a printer. When the printer receives a trap setting command from the host computer, the printer sets a condition of transmitting a trap packet. Thereby, the printer transmits the trap packet, which indicates a status of the printer, to the host computer only when the status changes.